


Sabriel Shortfic Collection

by wingeddeanmon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Addict Gabriel (supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - Coffee Shop, Alternative Universe - High School, Bedsharing, Celebrity Sam Winchester, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Farmer's Market, Gabe gets a minor injury, Happy Ending, Height Differences, Impatient Gabriel, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Infidelity, M/M, Manager Gabriel, Omega Gabriel (Supernatural), Omegaverse, Recovery, Running Away Together, Sex Pollen, Sledding, Snow, Unhealthy Relationships, Violinist Gabriel (Supernatural, Winter, band kid Sam, chef!gabriel, established sam winchester/gabriel, married sam winchester/gabriel, producer Gabriel, unrequited engagement, xmtdi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddeanmon/pseuds/wingeddeanmon
Summary: A collection of sabriel drabbles and ficlets. Each chapter is a different trope fic, and the tags for each will be in the chapter notes. I'll update the work notes as I update the work.1. Hot chocolate / Winter2. Bed sharing3. X made them do it4. Sledding5. Farmer's market6. Fake Dating AU7. Recovery8. Domestic
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 36





	1. Hot Chocolate/Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from letbuckyeathisgoddamn plums: "How about Sabriel and winter/hot chocolate?"
> 
> Tagging for: fluff, hot chocolate, winter, snow, and established relationship

"Goddddd it's so colddddd...!" Gabriel whined, stamping his snow boots on the floor.

Small bits of densely packed sleet fell onto the welcome mat, and Gabriel tried to toe off his boots. When that didn't work, he huffed before bending over to untie them, grumbling about the cold.

Sam chuckled and helped Gabriel with his coat, shaking it a bit before hanging it.

"I told you, we should've stayed home," Sam reminded him gently, which earned him another huff. "Hey you're the one that had to see that Avengers movie."

"Yeah well, I wanted to stare at Chris Evans for two hours, bite me."

"He wasn't even in it!"

"Yeah well I didn't know!" Gabriel exclaimed and stuck out his tongue.

They both chuckled and Sam headed towards the kitchen. He put on a tea kettle and got out marshmallow fluff and hot chocolate mix. Gabriel was fast behind him and hovered, waiting for an opportunity to dip his finger into the marshmallow fluff jar and scoop some out.

When it was done, Sam gave one of the mugs to Gabriel, who immediately tried to drink it and burned his mouth. Sam snorted and sat with him, waiting for his to cool before drinking while Gabriel poked at his marshmallow clump.

"Mm. You know you can read the future in these?" Gabriel said after a while.

Sam paused and raised an eyebrow.

"You can?" He asked skeptically.

Gabriel smiled a bit and snorted, "No. But you believed me there for a second, right?"

Sam smiled as well.

"Nope. You'll have to do better next time."

"Whaa. How dare you, I'm great at making crap up. Like that UFOs always appear over Utah."

"You started that?" Sam asked.

"I started that! I so started that!" Gabriel insisted.

"Try again, babe."

"Right back at you."

Sam snorted. 

"What does that even mean?"

"Oh, you'll know." Gabriel said.

"I'll know?"

"You'll know."

Sam only smiled and shook his head.


	2. Bedsharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from rosemoonweaver/rw_eaden: "Sabriel and bedsharing."
> 
> Tagging for: bedsharing, fluff, height difference, celebrity!Sam, and producer/manager!Gabe.

"Okay so Edwards cancelled for the 10am slot, and we're screwed now. We have nothing else to film tomorrow so we're screwed."

Gabriel sounded exasperated and stressed. Despite the fact that they were walking to their hotel room, Gabriel was almost pacing. They had been trying to book in enough cooking and lifestyle segments to film so they could coast through the rest of the holidays, airing things recorded weeks in advance. Of course, that's just when guests started to back out, having lost interest or received better offers. They were having trouble staying afloat, and the show was barely scrambling to run with any normalcy.

"Hey, we still have that cooking show and that interview in SoHo, so the whole trip isn't a bust. And I still have that autograph signing at the bookstore." Sam said, gently bumping him then paused. "Wait I still have that autograph signing at the bookstore, right?"

"Depends on the weather," Gabriel responded, digging through his pockets for the room key. "We don't wanna go and risk your pretty little face if the roads are ice and snow."

Sam chuckled and stopped in front of their door, leaning back against the wall as he waited on Gabriel.

"Hey, I can hike through it. I'm not exactly dainty you know."

"Right you're six and a half feet of farm raised Kansas beef," Gabriel said teasingly and finally fished the key from his pockets. "Oh right, you're not six and a half. You're only six-foot-four."

That caused Sam to snort.

"At least I'm not five-eight." He retorted.

Gabriel chuckled, nose and eyes wrinkling. Sam could feel his heart beating a bit faster as Gabriel unlocked the door. He swung it open, pausing when he saw the room only contained one bed. He slowly went inside it, and Sam followed with their luggage. He watched the older man's face carefully, looking for a reaction.

"Oh, uh, forgot to tell you, reception said they're booked and this was the last room but I can go check if you want and-"

Slowly, Gabriel started to laugh. He went towards Sam, shifting onto his toes and wrapping his arms around his neck, and he kissed him.

"You could've just asked you know." He mumbled against Sam's lips.

"Yeah but with how everything's been, I didn't want to…"

"It's perfect, Sam." He softly kissed Sam again. "Thank you."


	3. XMTDI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Mayalaen: "Trope is xmtdi - I don't care who or what made them do it but there ya go. And hmmm as far as a ship, how about Sabriel? Oh and the trope can totally be up for interpretation."
> 
> Tagging for: xmtdi, sex pollen, impatient!Gabriel, and established relationship.

"Sammmmm this is so borrrrring!" Gabriel whined, kicking his feet a bit. He was perched on top of a table in the library as Sam sorted through boxes of charms, hex boxes, and artifacts.

"Gabe." Sam said. Still more feet kicking. "Gabe."

"We've been doing this for hours can't we take a break?"

"I've been doing this for hours, you've been sitting there kicking your feet every 10 minutes."

"Okay, can you take a break?"

"Not yet."

"Hours, Sam. Hours." 

"Fine, soon. At least you actually said 'Sam' this time."

"Shit, I did? Okay, Sammich. Let's take a break."

Sam rolled his eyes and picked up a box, opening it. Powder came out, puffing into his face. He started gagging right away and dropped the box. His eyes and throat burned, and he kept coughing.

"You need to be more careful," Gabriel said as he hopped off the table.

"That only happened because you distracted me."

"Mmm."

Gabriel picked up the box and carefully examined it, frowning as he looked it over.

"What… what is it?" Sam asked, looking at Gabriel through watery eyes.

"Well uh." Gabriel chuckled a bit. "We're gonna have to take that break now."

"What?"

Sam started to feel a burning sensation inside himself, getting stronger and travelling downward. Oh. Oh.  
Gabriel smirked and winked then dipped his finger in the box and licked it up, waggling his eyebrows with a grin.

"Whoops."


	4. Sledding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from letbuckyeathisgoddamnplums from a groupchat.
> 
> Tagging for: fluff, established relationship, winter, winter shenanigans, snow, and sledding.

" _ Gabe.  _ Slow down." Sam said, watching his boyfriend jump around in the snow. "You're gonna fall on your ass."

"What? No, I'm fine!"

"Gabe."

"I'm fine!"

" _ Gabe." _

Just like Sam said, Gabriel fell on his ass. The rest of the hike up the slope, he was muttering about the snow and the cold and his new personal vendetta against winter.

After they finally reached the top, Sam set the sled down at a good spot and got on. Gabriel hopped on after, not bothering to get a good purchase, and they quickly slid down the hill. They hit a snow packed ramp, startling Gabriel and making him latch on tighter.

When he lost his balance, Gabriel fell off the sled, dragging Sam with him. They tumbled the rest of the way down the hill, wheezing and panting. Both lie still, and after a moment, Gabriel hopped up and grabbed the sled.

"Again, again !"

Sam turned onto his side, still panting, and stared at him.

"What?"

"Gonna go again!" Gabriel responded, already sprinting back up the hill.

Sam stared at him for a moment before he stood and moved off to the side to wait at the bottom.


	5. Farmer's Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sabriel and farmer's market.
> 
> Tagging for: established relationship, married sabriel, farmer's market, and chef!Gabe.

Sam woke to the sound of Gabriel quietly moving about their room as he got ready. He sat up and squinted, the dim lighting from the nightlight being overwhelming. He looked at the time, 4am.

"Gabe…?" Sam asked.

Gabriel was on the edge of the bed, tugging his shoes on. He paused and looked over at Sam.

"Oh did I wake you?" He asked quietly. "Sorry. Go back to bed."

"Why are you up so early? Where are you even going…?"

"Farmer's market. Gotta be there by five before everything good gets taken."

"What?"

"Babe, you're tired. Go back to sleep." Gabriel said gently and finished with his shoes.

He stood and got on his coat and Sam slowly got up.

"Wait, wait, I'll come with you."

"Sam…"

"I want to. I've never been there with you."

Gabriel looked at him doubtfully for a moment but sighed. "Okay, be ready in 15."

He went downstairs and Sam quickly got dressed. He was handed two thermoses of coffee, and he went to the car.

The drive was quiet, Gabriel concentrated on the road. Sam was still half asleep, and he usually wasn't one for talking in the morning anyway. Once there, Gabriel finished his coffee and got out of the car.

"Finish your coffee now. No drinks inside."

Sam quickly drank the rest of his coffee before following behind his husband. Gabriel knew exactly where he was going. He walked quickly to each booth and picked things out expertly. The longest he took to do anything was to fill out an order form here and there for his restaurant. Sam awkwardly hovered near by, unsure of what to do with himself.

Three hours passed before Gabriel finally announced that they were done. Sam's feet hurt and his legs felt like jelly, something Gabriel had coincidentally bought a large box of and that Sam was now carrying and his husband bounced along in front of him with his own bags and boxes. What was strange and unfamiliar to Sam seemed like a second home and Gabriel, and he was thankful when he finally spotted the car.

Again, the ride was quiet, but this time is was accompanied by the clanging and clattering of jars.

"I can see why you always go back to bed after you get back," Sam said.

Gabriel was quiet for a moment then glanced over. "Huh?"

Sam repeated himself. "I can see why you always go back to bed."

Gabriel shrugged a bit. "Yeah well…"

"Don't… do that." Sam said. "I'm exhausted. And you woke up earlier than I did."

"I don't just want to use anything…"

Sam reached across and took Gabriel's hand.

"Hey. You do a lot for that place. It's okay to say that."

Gabriel shrugged a bit but squeezed Sam's hand.

"Thanks," he said softly.

Sam slowly brought his hand up and gently kissed it before letting go.

"When we get home I can't wait to go back to sleep," he said, making Gabriel chuckle. "And Gabe?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm never going again, you can do that yourself."

Gabriel chuckled a bit. 

"Sure, Sammy. Get your beauty sleep."


	6. Fake Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fake dating AU, didn't know they were dating

"What do you mean you never told your family we aren't actually together?" Sam asked incredulously.

"I never got around to it." Gabriel replied. "Besides it doesn't matter now."

"It doesn't…" Sam took a deep breath. "Gabriel. Your family thinks we've been dating for over a year."

"Yeah so?"

"Gabriel."

"Look." Gabriel sighed this time and turned in his seat to look at Sam better. "What happened happened. We can't change that. Besides, I need a date for this wedding. And you owe me a favor."

Sam was quiet for a moment, giving it some thought.

"Fine."

That's how they ended up at another wedding for the cousin of Gabriel's cousin's cousin with everyone asking when they were getting engaged. After the third time, it got tired, and partway through the father-daughter dance, Gabriel disappeared to raid the last of the cake. Sam was asked, again, when they were getting engaged. He glanced over to Gabriel who was leaning over the table, stuffing pieces of cake in his mouth and looked back at the hopeful inlaw.

Sam mustered up the biggest smile he could this time and said,

"Oh! We already are!"

The look on Gabriel's face was perfect. His eyes became the size of saucers, and his jaw hung open causing bits of cake to fall out.

Before he knew what he was doing, Sam was giving details about the fictional wedding. Gabriel's relatives lapped it up, and Gabriel had to pull Sam away from them.

"Dude!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"What?"

"Why did you…"

"Well we've been dating for over a year. It was about time we got married." Sam said.

Gabriel stared at him for a moment.

"Oh so that's what we're doing." He replied.

"Seems like."

Gabriel suddenly made a dive for him, grabbing the lapels of his jacket and pulled him in for a deep kiss. There were "ooo"s and "aaah"s from a few people around him, and when Gabriel pulled away, he had a satisfied look on his face.

"That was…" Sam said.

"Yeah." Gabriel said, a bit breathless. "I... really wanted to do that." 

"You did?" Sam asked.

"Well… yeah. Why do you think you're always my date to everything?"

Sam smiled a bit. "And you couldn't have done anything simpler like… tell me?"

"Oh, Sam-a-lam, when have I ever been simple? Now sweep me off my feet."

This sentence of course, was followed by Gabriel wrapping his arms around Sam's neck and awkwardly trying to lift up his legs and Sam, begrudgingly, complying.


	7. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tagging for addiction, unhealthy relationship, angst, texting conversation, reference canon compliment character death (Mary Winchester), and happy ending.

**Message from** _: July 28th "Hey, so, uh, I'm sorry I keyed your car."_

  
_Gabriel took a deep sigh._

  
_"That wasn't cool of me and...yeah. Sorry."_

  
**Message from July 29th:** _"I miss you. I miss us."_

  
**Message from July 30th:** _ "Okay, I get it. I know I fucked up. I just… call me."_

  
**Message from July 31st:** _"Call me. Please."_

  
**Message from August 4th:** _"Please."_

  
**Message from August 5th:** _ "Fine. Fuck you too then. I fucking tried."_

  
**Message from August 6th:** _"Okay. I'll stop. I'm sorry."_

  
**Message from September 3rd:** _ "I heard about your job. I...I'm sorry about that too."_

  
** Message from September 29th:** _"I'll do whatever I can to fix it. Anything. We can go to that stupid yarn carnival in Burbank. I'll act like I'm having fun the whole time and I won't look bored. Please. I can't… I need you, Sam."_

  
**Message from October 16th:** _"I screamed and cried your name last night. 9b almost called the cops. I'm like a shitty country song."_

  
**Message from October 21st:** _"....goodbye, Sam."_

  
**Message from November 6th:** _"I got the flowers for your mom. Sorry I didn't do it before. I didn't do a lot of things before." He was quiet for a bit. "I'm… trying to get better. I know I fucked up. I am fucked up. You didn't deserve any of that. I'm sorry. Goodbye, Sam."_

  
_ **Text message from Sam's Phone: "You didn't key my car."** _

  
_What_?

  
**You didn't key my car. It was Dean's.**

  
_Shit_.

  
**No, it was funny. Don't worry about it.**

  
**You're gonna get help now?**

  
_I… yeah. I am. Going to AA._

  
**Rehab**.

  
_What_?

  
**Go to rehab and we'll call it even.**

  
Gabriel didn't answer for a few moments.

  
_Why_?

  
**Because I give you too many chances. And you're my best friend and my husband and I miss you.**

  
_I… thank you, Sam._


	8. Domestic Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tagging: domestic sabriel, established relationships, fluff

The wine was chilled, popped, and carefully arranged with its glasses on a large, silver dining tray. Perfectly cut bread, an assortment of crackers, and a small bowl of cubed salami sat on a plate decorated with a soft floral pattern around the edges. All that was needed now was to arrange the cheese. Sam carefully got another plate out. This one was a simple, white plate with a black line around the edge.

He plucked the bag of cheese from the fridge and started to riffle through it, frowning more and more as he went. He plucked a bag out and set it on the counter. Yep, it was still string cheese. There was a bag of tiny rolls of mozzarella cheese, a box of sharp, precut cheddar, and thankfully a part of a roll of brie.

"Gabe."

Gabriel was digging through the cabinet, trying to find a bag of potato chips.

"Gabriel."

Still nothing. Sam sighed and went over.

"Gabe."

Gabriel jumped a bit and looked over.

"Yeah?" He asked, words garbled from the food in his mouth.

"Everyone's gonna be here any minute. You sure everything's ready?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Sam, I'm sure."


	9. Enemies to Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: enemies to lovers, violinist!Gabriel, band kid!Sam, high school AU

It wasn't as if all of the orchestra kids were bad. They were in the same ship as most of the band kids. Most started training young, and have been part of the musical department for practically their whole lives, dealing with drills and competitions and long practices for the same five notes that no one could get quite right. The few orchestra kids he met usually participated in their football team's halftime show which got more and more elaborate each year. Sam was glad he graduated this year.

Still, there were a few first stringers who got under his skin. They were skilled, and most of them were okay, but a few of them… well, Sam didn't exactly get along with them. The good thing about that was that usually, they were too busy getting ready for their concert season to bother with the band's halftime show. The bad news is that one of them, Gabriel, had to substitute for their usual violinist who came down with appendicitis.

The new guy was pretentious. At first, Sam had tried to help and give advice which was quickly dismissed. What would Sam know about it? It wasn't as if he had spent hours and hours learning and practicing the sheet music and sacrificed every Friday night and most weekends for it and the new guy was trying to cram it in two and a half days. He quickly gave up and left him to his own devices. It was clear the guy hadn't been practicing enough, not taking it seriously until the day before and realizing he didn't know any of it. It made Sam roll his eyes and he was thankful this week was a home game against another school that wasn't very strict.

Practice had run late (again) and Sam cursed silently when he realized he had to run back inside. Everyone had already left, but he should be able to make it back in time before the doors locked.

When he got there, he noticed Gabriel's bag hanging at the lockers. He started to do the mental gymnastics of how to make it through the band room without him noticing him when he heard quiet sniffling. 

Sam paused and frowned. Slowly, he crept forward. Sitting on one of the chairs was Gabriel. He had his face in his hands and was sniffling a bit, and Sam felt a pang of sympathy for him. Although they modified the footwork, it was still more physical than Gabriel would be used to and balancing the right steps, new sheet music, and actually playing would be hard for anyone. Slowly, he crept forward.

"Gabriel?"

He watched as Gabriel stopped moving and his back went rigid. He spun towards Sam, snarl starting on his face, preparing a snappy quip to distract from his red eyes and flushed face. It was the first time since elementary school that he had seen a break in his demeanor, and Sam didn't like it. Sam sighed and went over, setting down his instrument on the way in.

"You should start here instead." He said, flipping the paper to the right spot.

Gabriel seemed surprised for a moment, but he quickly got his expression back to the smug expression it usually had.

"But it says it starts…"

"I know. But you should start here then go…" Sam flipped some of the pages. "There."

"But it's not…"

"I know."

Gabriel looked at Sam, frowning more.

"Do they… always do that?" Gabriel asked.

"What, completely screw up the sheet music and expect us to do it right? Yeah. They do."

"So that's why you guys always suck." Gabriel said then immediately winced. "Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No, it's fine, we do." Sam said, smiling a bit. "And yeah, that's why. Orchestra's more organized?"

He nodded. 

"A lot more, yeah. Some of ours is laminated."

"Laminated?"

"Mostly for the winter concert but… yeah. You get in trouble if you lose it. Or mark it up. Or just leave it in your locker."

"Right." Sam said. "You should… try it. This way."

Gabriel nodded and picked up his violin and started to play. Sam grabbed his things again.

"I… shouldn't have signed up for this, right?" Gabriel asked, right and Sam went to leave.

"Probably not."

Gabriel smiled a bit. "And neither should you."

Sam smiled a bit. "Probably not."

They were both quiet for a moment and Sam hesitated.

"You know… I can help you run through a few things after school. You know, before the game starts." Sam offered.

"You… would?" Gabriel asked tentatively.

"Yeah sure." Sam said with a shrug. I

"If that's what you want."

"I'd… like that." Gabriel said.

"You would?"

"Yeah… I… I would." Gabriel said.

"Okay. So I'll see you then." Sam said and grabbed this things, smiling to himself with a warmth in anticipation coming over him.

Sam turned to leave, smiling a bit more when he heard Gabriel practicing the notes again.


	10. Coffe Shop/Omegaverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tagging for: omegaverse, omega!Gabriel, alpha!Sam, coffee shop AU, unrequited engagement, infidelity (not within the sabriel relationship), running away together

It started out as innocent flirting. Every morning, the same omega came into the coffee shop to get the same order (caramel macchiato with two shots of espresso) and would down half of it before he was out the door. Eventually, the flirting grew to be more intense and… suggestive. Usually the omega started it. He spoke provocatively and waggled his eyebrows with an upturned smirk, and Sam quickly became enamored with him. 

Just as he was figuring out how to ask him out, the omega came in wearing a silver ring on his left hand.

And just like that, Sam's hopes were all quickly dashed.

A few more times the omega came in. The flirting continued, though now Sam wasn't as receptive. After a few more tries, the omega stopped, and seeing the confused disappointment on his face was too much and Sam switched to the night shift.

It took a while, but he eventually adjusted to that too. It was all going well until the omega came back in, right before closing.

Sam paused a bit when he saw him. He was surprised, especially since he pegged him for a student at the nearby university and would always come in early in the morning. The omega was still wearing his backpack, which he quietly sat down before stepping over to the counter. 

Before he even started searching for his wallet, Sam had the drink ready and on the counter. The omega smiled appreciatively but it faded and he looked away.

"I'm… sorry if I made you uncomfortable before." He said softly. "That wasn't… my intention and I'll leave you alone. You shouldn't have to change your schedule or something and…"

"What?"

"You… changed shifts? Because I kept flirting with you? And I shouldn't have?"

"Dude it's fine." Sam said. "That's not why I switched shifts."

"Oh. Then… why did you?"

"I didn't think your fiancee would be very happy with you flirting with another alpha."

"Oh." The omega said and looked away again.

"So why did you…?"

He made a face, scrunching up his nose and Sam would have thought it was cute if he hadn't been trying to stop himself from thinking that way.

"It's not…" he sighed. "Look, my family expects certain things and…"

"Right. No. Got it." Sam said. "Does the guy know?"

"Girl and… no. She doesn't." He said.

Sam nodded quietly. "Okay well… sit and take your time. I have to clean up."

The omega smiled a bit. "Thanks."

They fell into a new routine. The omega would come in before close and Sam would have his drink ready. They'd talk as he cleaned up for the day, and Sam found out the omega's name was Gabriel. It seemed fitting, and he'd always tease him for referring to him that way. They developed a closeness, even with Sam trying his hardest not to cross any boundaries. It stayed like for a while, and Sam could look the other way and dismiss their actions as being innocent enough. 

Until Gabriel came in late. He looked tired and disheveled and was holding his bag tightly. Sam frowned, going over and putting his hands on his shoulders to stop him.

"Gabe, what-"

"We need to go." He said right away.

That's when Sam noticed the frantic, stressed look in his eyes and he wasn't wearing the ring anymore.

"Go? Where?" Sam asked.

"Please. We just… we need to…"

Sam watched him for a moment then nodded.

"Let me close down and we can go."

"What?"

"You want to leave. So… let's leave."

Gabriel stared at him for a moment more and slowly nodded. "Okay."

Sam finished up quickly then looked at Gabriel. "Ready?"

Gabriel nodded and Sam reached out and took his hand. 

"Let's go."


End file.
